Naruto – The Lord of True Evil Darkness
by Lord DevilBringer
Summary: 18 Jahre ist es nun schon her seit der Kyuubi in Naruto versiegelt wurde und der 4. Hokage den Overlord besiegte, welcher den Fuchs auf dass Dorf hetzte. Doch kann man den Geschichten trauen? Wahrheit oder nur eine weltweite Illusion?
1. Prolog

Prolog

Es war eine ruhige Nacht in Konohagakure, trotz der Tatsache dass dies der 18. Jahrestag des Todes ihres 4. Hokage und „Vernichtung" des Kyuubi no Kitsune war.

Doch so ruhig diese Nacht auch war, so trügerisch war sie auch. Denn eine vermummte Gestalt schlich um dass Haus unseres liebevollen Fuchsbengels herum.

Vorsichtig und leise schlich diese Gestalt in Narutos Räume, nur um ihn schlafend vorzufinden. Ein kaltes Grinsen schlich sich auf jene Lippen.

Tödlich leise zog diese Person ein Kunai. Doch war dies kein normales, denn es leuchtete im Dunkeln giftgrün, da es vergiftet war.

Vorsichtig beugte der Attentäter sich über ihn, bevor er mit tödlicher Präzision Narutos Lunge, Leber und Niere durchstach.

„AHHH!" schrie Naruto als der Schmerz ihn durchströmte. Schnell schlug er die Augen auf und sah ein ihm bekannten rosa Haarschopf.

„W-Warum Sakura-chan?" fragte er mit schwacher Stimme. Sakura lächelte nur kalt und grausam.

„Wieso? Weil du es nicht verdienst zu leben Monster(AN: Außer Naruto weis jeder in Konoha von der Versiegelung des Kyuubi in ihm) und damit Sasuke-kun deine erbärmliche Gegenwart nicht länger ertragen muss." Sagte sie und lachte dann grausam, bevor sie ihm dass Kunai ins Herz stach und ihm den Hals aufschnitt.

Ihn zum sterben zurücklassend verschwand sie aus seiner _Wohnung_.

Anderswo in Konoha

Ein Pfeifen hallte durch die Straßen. Doch es war kein fröhliches um diese Uhrzeit, sondern eher ein sehr langweiliges.

Ihr fragt euch sicherlich zu wem dies gehört? Es gehörte einer jungen Frau mit goldenen Haaren welche ihr bis zum Rücken reichten, smaragdgrünen Augen, dichten Wimpern, einem sehr figurbetonten Kimono, welcher jedoch vorne ausgeschnitten war so dass man den Vorderkörper der jungen Frau durch dass Fischnetz gut erahnen konnte. So auch ihre gute Oberweite von einer E-größe. Doch wir schweifen ab.

Diese junge Frau war niemand anderes als Sabaku no Temari, Schwester des derzeitigen Kazekagen und Botschafterin aus Sunagakure. Doch da sie ganz allein hier war langweilte sie sich in ihrem Hotelzimmer zu Tode, da beschloss sie ein wenig die Nachtluft zu genießen.

Natürlich hätte sie auch jemanden fragen können ob er sie begleitet, aber alle diese Leute hier wollten sich nur bei ihr einschleimen. Mit einer Ausnahme.

‚Naruto'

Er war der einzige welcher sie als Mensch sah, und doch konnte sie sehen wie schlecht es ihm ging und wie sehr die Bewohner dieses Dorfes ihn zu hassen schienen.

Und genau aus diesem Grund war sie wohl gerade auf dem Weg zu ihm. Seit ihrer ersten Begegnung hatte sie sich dafür interessiert wieso er so anders war.

Mit langsamen Schritten kam sie dem Ort wo er wohnen sollte näher. Tsunade-sama hatte ihr zwar eine Wegbeschreibung gegeben, aber wirklich geholfen hatte es ihr nicht.

Und dennoch hatte sie es nun wirklich geschafft und war kurz vor seiner Wohnung. Sie wollte gerade näher kommen, als sie sah wie etwas fluchtartig aus dieser Wohnung kam.

Sofort war sie alarmiert und ging schell af diese Wohnung zu. Sobald sie eingetreten war konnte sie den Geruch von Blut war nehmen und sah schnell hinunter um eine Blutspur zu sehen. Mit schnellen Schritten folgte sie ihr, nur um bei ihrem Ziel vor Schreck kurz aufzuschreien.

Dort lag Naruto in blutroter getränkten Sachen und war mehr tot als lebendig.

Währendessen in Naruto

Nachdem Sakura in sein Herz stach, wurde um ihn herum alles schwarz und er fiel in Ohnmacht.

Er erwachte erst wenig später in einer Art Kanalisation. Überall waren Rohre und er stand in einer Art seichtem Wasser. Doch was ihn am meisten überraschte war dass riesige Gittertor vor ihm mit einem Stück Papier daran auf dem _Siegel_ stand.

Da er dachte dass er jetzt tot war, gab er dem Gefühl der Gefahr keine Beachtung. Aus reiner Neugier ging er näher, bis sich in der Dunkelheit hinter dem Tor ein paar Schlitzartige blutrote Pupillen öffneten.

„Ah schön dass du es einrichten konntest auch mal herzufinden kleine Made. Verdammte scheiße ey Bengel was hast du getan dass die Leute so darauf aus sind dich zu töten. Ich kann dich nur durch sehr viel Glück grade am Leben erhalten." Sagte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter dem Tor.

„W-Wer bist du? U-Und wieso am Leben erhalten, bin ich denn nicht schon tot?" fragte er ein klein wenig ängstlich.

„Du willst mir sagen du weist nichts über mich oder dich kleiner? Nun gut dass ist schlecht. Na gut dann werde ich mich kurz vorstellen. Du wirst sicher schon von mir gehört haben. Man nennt mich Kyuubi no Kitsune, den Neun - schwänzigen Fuchs. Und du bist kleiner?" fragte Kyu(ich werde dies jetzt einfach mal immer so abkürzen).

„N-Naruto U-Uzumaki heiße ich. A-Aber wieso kannst du mit mir reden? Ich dachte ich bin tot genau wie du auch." Fragte Naruto mit etwas mehr Mut.

Kyu's Augen wurden groß als er den Namen des Jungen hörte und merkte dass er völlig unwissend war.

‚Hm dass könnte sehr interessant werden. Oh Dragon wenn du nur wüsstest.' Dachte Kyu.

„Ok kleiner machen wir einen Deal. Du erzählst mir dein bisheriges und ich erzähle dir alles was du nicht weist." Schlug Kyu vor und Naruto nickte schwach. Und so erzählte er wie er aufwuchs, wie er von klein auf schon verfolgt wurde, verprügelt ja sogar schon des öfteren fast getötet wurde. Und auch wie er immer als Monster oder Dämon betitelt wurde.

Kyu schüttelte nur den Kopf über soviel Menschliche Ignoranz. Einem kleinen Kind so etwas anzutun.

„Ok gut kleiner. Anscheinend weist du rein gar nichts über dich. An dem Tag als ich Konoha angriff wurde ich von einem alten Freund gerufen. Dem 12. Overlord Dragon Namikaze. Er war nach Konoha gekommen um seinen Sohn, seine Tochter und Frau zu finden. Doch aufgrund seines Rufes griff man ihn sofort an. Da er allerdings alleine nichts ausrichten konnte rief er mich und so kam es zu dem Angriff."

„In der darauffolgenden Schlacht tat der 4. Hokage Minato Namikaze etwas schreckliches. Er gab sein Leben um mich in ein Neugeborenes zu versiegeln. Doch vorher führte er ein Jutsu aus um die Frau und Tochter Dragon's wegzuschaffen. Kurz danach trat schon die Versiegelung in Kraft und so wurde ich in den Sohn des Overlords versiegelt. In dich Naruto Dragon Namikaze-Uzumaki." Endete Kyu und Naruto konnte es nicht fassen. Nur wegen so etwas geschah dies alles. Er füllte sich verraten und verkauft.

„Kyuubi-sama dürfte ich euch ein paar Fragen stellen?" fragte Naruto ohne jedes Zeichen von Angst.

Kyu war überrascht wie höflich der Junge plötzlich war, doch war Kyu sich auch sicher dass Naruto in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters treten wird.

„Natürlich Naruto. Ich bin zwar in dir versiegelt, jedoch war ich ein Freund deines Vaters." Sagte Kyu mit freundlicher Stimme.

„In welcher Beziehung standen ich und Vater zum 4. Hokage? Wie sieht es sonst mit meinem Erbe aus und kannst du mir helfen stärker zu werden?" fragte er. Bevor Kyu antworten konnte ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihnen.

„Dass werden wohl wir dir besser erzählen können." Reflexartig drehte sich Naruto um und sah sich 2 komischaussehenden Leuten gegenüber.

Beide hatten weise Haare, Schwerter und irgendwelche komischen anderen Dinge an ihrem Körper, obwohl der eine weishaarige einen eingepackten rechten Arm hatte.

„Wer seid ihr?" fragte Kyu knurrend.

„Ganz ruhig Fellball. Mein Name ist Nero und dies ist Dante. Wir sind deine Vorfahren. Unser Blut fließt durch deine Adern. Dämonenblut des Dunklen Ritters Sparda. Wir sind nur hier um dir dein Erbe zu erklären und dir unsere Geschenke zu überreichen damit du niemanden mehr fürchten musst." Sagte Nero und Naruto staunte, während Kyu grinste.

„Hat es der alte Hund also doch geschafft sich mit seinem Menschenweib zu paaren. Naruto du kannst ihnen voll vertrauen. Sparda war einer der Dämonen welcher für die Menschen gekämpft hatte." Sagte Kyu.

„Also Naruto Sparda-Namikaze. Minato Namikaze war der Bruder deines Vaters und somit dein Onkel. Was dein Erbe angeht so fließt nun nachdem wir es dir erklärt haben Dämonenblut durch deine Adern. Daraus folgen einige Positive Körperliche wie geistige Veränderungen. Was es damit auf sich hat kannst du nachher Kyu fragen da diese Erinnerung nicht lange anhält." Sagte Nero. Dann trat Dante auf ihn zu.

„Ich vermache dir mein Schwert Rebellion und diese 2 Handschuhe namens Beowulf. Doch denke daran dies sind keine normalen Handschuhe. Sie verfügen über die Macht des Blitzes und wo du damit zuschlägst wächst nachher kein Gras mehr und Rebellion ist ein Schwert meines Vaters Sparda, mögest du deine Feinde damit vernichten." Endete Dante bevor er verschwand. Naruto besah sich sein Erbe und musste Lächeln zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er dass Gefühl nicht wertlos zu sein. Doch bevor er sich alles ansehen konnte, trat Nero auf ihn zu.

„Verzeih Dante er ist nicht so der Typ für lange reden und unsere Erinnerungen halten nicht lange tut mir Leid. Auch ich möchte dir etwas vermachen. Dieses Katana nennt sich Yamato. Früher gehörte es Dantes Bruder Vergil doch ich fand es während ich meine Frau Kyrie rettete. Früher benutzte ich es um mich zu verwandeln, aber du wirst damit einen Dämonischen Avatar an deine Seite rufen können. Dies nennt sich auch Devil Trigger. Dies allerdings nur ein was, dass andere ist sehr viel komplexer." Sagte Nero bevor er seinen Arm befreite und den Devil Bringer hervorbrachte. Sein Arm und die Hand war mit einer Art rötlichen Dämonenhaut überzogen nur seine und einige Flecken am Arm nicht. Denn diese waren blau und leuchteten und seine Hand wurde zu Klauenhand.

„Dies Naruto ist der Devil Bringer. Ein Dämonischer Arm. Ich erhielt ihn als Halb Dämon. Äußerst nützlich, doch leider auch erschreckend da ich ihn nicht verschwinden lassen kann. Du jedoch als mein Erbe wirst dies tun können. Denk einfach fest daran und dein Arm wird sich verwandeln." Sagte Nero und Naruto war sprachlos.

„Danke sehr Nero. Aber was kann er?" fragte Naruto interessiert.

„Nun ja Naruto. Erst mal steckt hinter den Schlägen hiermit etwa die gleiche Kraft wie wenn du mit Beowulf zuschlägst, dann kannst du hiermit auch dämonische Seelen absorbieren, wodurch du „Geschenke" bekommen kannst. Oh und außerdem kannst du wenn du es richtig machst eine Manifestierung des Armes erschaffen welches sich herausbewegt." Sagte Nero und streckte den Devil Bringer in Richtung eines Rohres und dann verlängerte sich dieser und wurde größer so dass er mit Leichtigkeit dass 20m dicke Rohr umfassen konnte.

„Woah. Wow cool Nero. Ich weis nicht was ich sagen soll danke. Ich hatte bisher nie jemanden der sich um mich gekümmert, geschweige denn gesorgt hat und diese Geschenke machen es auf jeden Fall besser. Vielen dank." Sagte Naruto glücklich. Nero grinste.

„Pass auf dich auf Naruto und bevor ich's vergesse es kann passieren dass du noch Schusswaffen also Pistolen bekommst von Dämonen und lass dir von dem Fellball dass mit den Kekkai Genkeis erklären." Sagte Nero bevor er verschwand. Da drehte sich Naruto um und schaute zu Kyu.

„Kyuubi was meinte Nero?" fragte Naruto.

„Also Naruto anscheinend hast du dadurch dass du so viele Erbe hast auch komischerweise einige Kekkai Genkeis bekommen- Doch diese werden wir noch trainieren...sobald ich irgendwann mal hier raus komme was ich bezweifle." Sagte Kyu traurig.

„Tja dann werden wir dies eben mal ändern." Sagte Naruto mit einem Fuchsgrinsen. So ging er zum Gittertor und zog dass Siegel ab, worauf sich dass Tor sofort öffnete und um Naruto alles weiß wurde.

Bei Temari

Temari war extrem erschrocken was sie sah. Sofort rannte sie zu Naruto und versuchte mit einigen Heiljutsus seine Wunden zu heilen. Doch dank dem Gift ging es nur sehr langsam voran. Doch er würde ihr erst mal nicht wegsterben. So nahm sie ihn auf ihre Arm und verschwand in einem Sandwirbel Richtung Tsunade.

Bei Tsunade im Krankenhaus

Gehetzt rief Temari nach Tsunade. Nach einigem rufen kam Tsunade aus einem OP-raum gerannt.

„Temari was ist d..." brach sie ab sobald sie Naruto sah.

„Rein mit ihm. Ich werde mich um ihn kümmern." Sagte Tsunade und Temari legte Naruto auf ein Krankenbett. Sobald er lag fing Tsunade an ihn zu heilen.

2 Stunden später

Tsunade wischte dich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

„Puh dass ging gerade noch mal gut. Dank dir Temari lebt er jetzt noch. Denn seine Wunden waren vergiftet. Wer auch immer dies tat hatte einen immensen Hass gegen ihn. Würdest du mir bitte aber mal erklären wie es dazu kam?" fragte Tsunade und Temari erkläre ihr alles was an diesem Abend passiert war.

Daraufhin runzelte Tsunade die Stirn.

„Nun gut Temari. Ich möchte dass du vor der Türe Wache stehst. Denn ich glaube dies wird nicht der einzige Mordversuch sein. Ich muss jetzt erst einmal die Genin-Prüfungen verschieben. Wir sehen uns dann Morgen." Sagte Tsunade.

Als sie draußen war beugte sich Temari über Naruto.

„Ich werde dich beschützen Naruto-kun." Sagte sie bevor sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen gab und dann vor die Türe verschwand. Kurz danach war dass Zimmer in rotes Chakra getaucht und man konnte ein paar saphir blaue Augen sehen welche dort hindurch leuchteten.

So ich hoffe dieses Kapitel hat euch gefallen und ihr seit nicht zu sehr enttäuscht.

Dass nächste wird in wenigen Tagen Folgen. Über ein paar Reviews würde ich mich natürlich freuen.

MfG

Lord Devilbringer


	2. Infos

Title:Naruto – The Lord of True Evil Darkness

Inhalt: 18 Jahre ist es nun schon her seit der Kyuubi in Naruto versiegelt wurde und der 4. Hokage den Overlord besiegte, welcher den Fuchs auf dass Dorf hetzte. Doch kann man den Geschichten trauen? Entspricht dies alles der Wahrheit oder wurden wir nur Opfer einer weltweiten Illusion?

Erklärung: Hallo. Freut mich dass ihr auf meine Geschichte aufmerksam geworden seit. Also eine kurze Erklärung. Die Ninjaakademie wird mit dem Titel Genin bei mir erst mit dem 18 Lebensjahr abgeschlossen, sofern man die Prüfung besteht. Meine Geschichte beginnt also am Tag der Geninprüfung. Auch ist bei mir Naruto kein solcher „liebenswerter Trottel" wie normalerweise, aber dass sollt ihr schon selbst rausfinden . Oh und ich bin ein extremer Sasuke-Emo-Hasser nur so als kleine Info.

Crossover: Naruto x DMC x Overlord x HP (von Harry Potter „borge" ich mir eig. nur einige Charaktere mehr nicht. Keine Angst ;) )

Pairing: Naruto x Harem

Disclaimer: Mir gehört weder naruto noch Overlord, Devil May Cry oder Harry Potter

Charaktere: Hier einige Charaktere. Diese werden während dem Storyfortschritt laufend erweitert und es kommen auch neue natürlich hinzu. Natürlich bin ich auch offen für Vorschläge welche Informationen noch mit hinein sollten.

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Alter, 18

Größe, 1,9 m

Gewicht; 95 Kg

Körbchengröße; N/A

Abgeschlossene Missionen: Naruto hatte noch keine offiziellen Missionen

Lieblingsessen: Ramen( was denn auch sonst )

Jutsu:

Kyuubi no Kitsune

Alter: So alt wie die Menschheit selbst, wenn nicht sogar älter.( aua nicht hauen Kyu)

Größe: /

Gewicht: sag ich lieber nicht

Körbchengröße: N/A

Abgeschlossene Missionen: N/A

Lieblingsessen: Ramen (von wem Kyuubi dass wohl hat? )

Jutsu: /

Kyra

Alter: 21

Größe: 1,85 m

Gewicht: 60 kg

Körbchengröße: DD

Abgeschlossene Missionen: keine offiziellen Missionen

Lieblingsessen: Sushi

Jutsu:

Feuerversteckjutsus

Sasuke Uchiha

Alter: 18

Größe: 1,80 m

Gewicht: 85 Kg

Körbchengröße: N/A

Abgeschlossene Missionen: bisher keine offiziellen Missionen

Lieblingsessen: irgendwas mit Tomaten

Jutsu:

Sharingan

Feuerversteck: Jutsu der Supernova

Chidori

Temari no Sabaku

Alter: 22

Größe: 1,88 m

Gewicht:58 kg

Körbchengröße: E

Abgeschlossene Missionen: 5 offizielle SS-Missionen

Lieblingsessen: Fisch

Jutsu:

Windversteck Jutsus mit ihrem Fächer

Ich weis is nen bisle kurz. Aber dass erste richtige Kapitel wird morgen oder übermorgen kommen. Über ein paar Reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen und meine Schreibarbeiten natürlich beschleunigen *devilgrins*


End file.
